Juragan Sayur
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Micah mendapat masalah di kebun, apa jalan yang dipilih Micah untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya?
1. Juragan Sayur

Warning: OC, super OOC, Gaje, abal, ancur, typo, tidak ada barang yang terluka, yaah menurut para reader aja deh.

* * *

><p>Notes: Ini Fic dari random game pertama Usa, jadi maklumi saja kalau masih jelek...<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hari kedua di musim semi. Micah sedang asyik menanam tanaman sayur dan buah di kebunnya yang luas ditemani oleh monster-monster peliharaannya. Micah mengayunkan cangkulnya sembari bersiul-ria. Setelah itu dia menebar biji dan benih tanaman, lalu menyiramnya satu persatu. Micah kembali ke Sharance Tree mengambil formula A untuk tumbuhannya. "Dimana ya?" gumamnya sendiri mencari-cari di dalam kotak perkakasnya. "Ini dia!" seru Micah mengambil beberapa botol formula A dan membawanya ke kebun.

Seekor buffamo menghampirinya, ternyata buffamo itu sudah menghasilkan susu. Dengan tergesa-gesa Micah menyiramkan tanamannya dengan formula A tanpa mengetahui takaran setiap tanaman. Setelah formula A-nya habis, Micah pergi menuju kandang tempat buffamo-buffamonya. Dengan sigap Micah mengambil susu yang dihasilkan dari buffamo. Setelah merasa cukup, Micah memasukkannya ke dalam kotak untuk dijual.

Setelah mengurus kebun, Micah pergi ke kota. Pertama dia pergi ke toko Shara untuk mencari bibit bunga dan rumput.

"Selamat datang!" seru Shara.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" lanjut Shara.

"Aku ingin beli bibit bunga Toyhearb 2 dan rumput 3," jawab Micah.

"Wah, tumben kau menanam Toyhearb?" tanya Shara sedikit penasaran (di game author tidak pernah menanam Toyhearb soalnya).

"Hahaha, hanya iseng saja," jawab Micah. Shara pun memberikan bibit yang dibutuhkan, setelah berbincang sebentar Micah membayarnya dan memasukkan bibit itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Terima kasih," seru Shara, setelah itu Micah pergi ke toko lain.

Berikutnya Micah mendatangi toko Hazel. Saat memasuki toko yang berjaga adalah Karina. Seperti biasa Karina selalu mengantuk.

"Karina..." panggil Micah lembut.

"Hoahm. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Karina mengusap matanya yang berat. Tapi karena yang datang Micah, ia tidak keberatan melayani.

"Aku mau membeli 4 mangkuk nasi," jawab Micah. Karina pun memberikan 4 mangkuk nasi.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau nampak lelah," tanya Micah melihat Karina yang mulai mengantuk lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya mengantuk saja," jawab Karina. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Micah langsung membayar dan pergi.

"Bibit sudah, nasi sudah, hmm... Semuanya sudah," gumam Micah selama perjalanan menuju Sharance Tree.

Micah sengaja tidak lewat pintu depan, tetapi melewati kebun dulu. Dia sih berharap sayurannya sudah tumbuh, tapi itu hanya mimpi disiang bolong. Eh, itu masih pagi berarti di pagi buta. Tiba-tiba beberapa Pome-pome dan Wolly mendekatinya.

"Bah bah," kata Wolly meminta makan.

"Sebentar ya aku taruh belanjaan dulu," Micah pun berlari menuju Sharance Tree dan meletakkan belanjaannya. Setelah itu dia kembali ke kebun. Pertama Micah mencabut rumput, lalu mengambil beberapa buah. Merasa cukup dengan yang diambilnya, Micah pergi ke kandang.

"Waktunya makan!" seru Micah, para monsterpun menghampirinya dan membentuk lingkaran. Micah memberikan jatah mereka satu persatu, secara adil. Para monster pun kenyang dan kembali berhamburan ke setiap sudut kandang. Micah menghela nafas, ia pergi keluar kandang dan melihat kebunnya yang masih kosong. Ia kembali mengambil cangkulnya dan kembali berkebun.

Kira-kira pukul 11 Micah baru selesai berkebun. Micah pergi menuju kotak suratnya dan menemukan beberapa request. Micah pun memilah request yang ingin dia kerjakan terlebih dahulu.

"Pilih dari Shino saja," Micah pun membaca request dari Shino lalu pergi menemui Shino. Pulang-pulang Micah membawa banyak barang untuk dijual. Sebelum pukul 7 Micah memasukkan barang temuannya ke dalam kotak. Micah melihat kebunnya yang masih kosong.

"Haah, semoga besok sudah tumbuh." Micah pun pergi ke dalam rumah dan tertidur.

Keesokan paginya Micah bangun dan memasak untuk sarapan, setelah itu dia mengambil tea pott untuk menyiram tanamannya. Tak lupa Micah membawa formula A imbalan dari request kemarin. Micah turun melewati tangga, saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seluruh tanamannya berubah menjadi sayuran.

"Ke-kenapa ini!" kejut Micah melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa ini. Tanaman Stawberry, Toyhearb, dan bunga-bunga berubah menjadi sayuran. Micah mencoba mencabut satu sayuran, tiba-tiba sayuran lain mucul.

"Aku jual saja kalau begitu," pikir Micah. Micah membuka kotak di kebunnya, nasib buruk, kotaknya penuh.

"Bagaimana ini?" Micah kembali melihat kebunnya, tiba-tiba tanah bergetar. Beberapa sayuran terpental ke atas dan dari tempat sayuran tadi muncul sayuran lagi.

"Aku harus menjualnya atau kebunku akan penuh dengan sayuran." Micah pun memunguti sayuran yang terpental dan mencabut beberapa sayuran. Tapi tasnya sudah penuh.

"Aku butuh gerobak sepertinya," kata Micah sweatdrop melihat sayuran yang mulai terpental lagi. Akhirnya Micah meminta tolong pada Gaius untuk membuatkannya gerobak.

"Memang kau mau apa dengan gerobak?" tanya Gaius yang sedang membuatkan gerobak.

"Aku mau jualan keliling," jawab Micah denganseulas senyum yang dipaksa.

"Jualan keliling?" bingung Gaius. Micah hanya tersenyum tapi lama-kelamaan dia mengambil posisi pundung di pojok. Gaius yang merasa bersalah hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Setelah Gaius menyelesikan gerobaknya, Micah mengajak Gaius ke kebunnya. Sesampainya dikebun Gaius sweatdrop melihat sayuran yang tersebar di seluruh kebun dan terpental ke atas. Dipojokkan sudah ada bertumpuk-tumpuk sayuran, sementara gerobak yang dibuat Gaius masih terlalu kecil.

"Aku mengerti..." Gaius bergumam, dia mengambil kayu dari tempat Micah dan memperbesar gerobaknya. Tak lama selesailah gerobak sayur yang dibuat Gaius.

"Bagaimana kau akan menjual semua ini?" tanya Gaius.

"Tentu saja aku akan berteriak 'Sayur! Sayur!' Sambil keliling kota," Gaius hanya tertawa hambar, dan bersweatdrop-ria.

"Akan kudukung," Gaius menepuk pundak Micah walau sebenarnya dia ragu.

Akhirnya pukul 8 pagi Micah mulai berkeliling membawa gerobak yang berisi sayuran. Sebenarnya dia malu juga kalau harus bertemu dengan Shara atau Raven, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Pertama dia pergi ke dekat rumah Shara.

"Sayur! Sayur!" teriak Micah sepanjang jalan.

"Micah! Kau sedang apa?" tanya Shara yang kebetulan keluar rumah.

"Jualan sayur, aku tidak tahu kenapa kebunku tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi ladang sayur," jawab Micah dengan sedikit menahan malu.

"Bagitukah? Karena pasokan sayur sedang kosong aku mau beli sayurmu," seru Shara.

"Eh! Yang benar!" kejut Micah.

"Iya." Shara mengangguk mantap lalu memilih beberapa sayuran. Tak jauh Hazel dan Karina melihat Micah dengan gerobaknya. Jelas saja mereka terkejut.

"Wow. Sekarang kau jualan? Ada saingan," kata Hazel tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak ini hanya karena sebuah tragedi di kebun," jawab Micah.

"Ibu, sayur kita kan habis. Kita beli saja..." kata Karina. Hazel mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu aku beli bayam, kacang, bawang, dan kol-mu!" seru Hazel.

"Silahkan pilih saja," kata Micah. Hazel dan Karina pun sibuk memilih-milih sayuran.

Setelah Shara, Karina, dan Hazel membeli sayuran, Micah kembali berkeliling. Di depan Apoteker Micah bertemu dengan Marian dan Collette. Marian terlihet menahan tawanya, sementara Collette terkejut.

"Kau kenapa jadi tukang sayur?" tanya Collette.

"Ah, tidak ini hanya karena..." kata-kata Micah terhenti mendengar tawa dari Marian.

"Hahahaha. Kau kan banyak uang, kenapa sampai jualan sayur segala sih?" Micah mendengus kesal.

"Ini karena kebunku penuh sayur tahu!" ujar Micah sedikit kesal.

"Penuh sayur..." sekilas akal bulus Collette muncul.

"Micah, aku mau beli sayuranmu. Oh ya nanti sore adakan bazar saja di tengah kota, atau bagikan gratis," Collette memberi saran.

"Bagus juga itu, baiklah akan kulakukan!" sahut Micah semangat.

Tak jauh Raven melihat Micah dengan gerobak sayurnya. Raven pun menghampiri Micah. Awalnya Raven hanya memperhatikan saja. Sampai.

"Jadi kau menyuruh Gaius membuat ini?" tanya Raven.

"Eh! Raven! I-iya. Entah kenapa sayuran di kebun tumbuh pesat," jawab Micah sedikit terbatah-batah.

"Kalau begitu aku beli, labu dan tomat." Raven mengambil labu dan tomat lalu membayarnya dan pergi.

"Te-terima kasih..." Micah hanya melihat Raven yang semakin jauh dari hadapannya.

"Oh kau jualan sayur rupanya." seru Evelyn yang baru keluar dari rumahnya.

"Eh! Um... Iya." jawab Micah mulai percaya diri dengan profesi barunya.

"Aku beli 5 kol, 4 bawang, dan 7 bayam untuk baju baru yang akan kurancang," kata Evelyn langsung memilih sayuran.

"Ah baik!" Micah pun membantu Evelyn memilih sayuran. Tak lama Pia dan Sakuya datang begitu juga Blaise. Wells dan Marjorie menyusul. Mereka membeli sayuran dari Micah. Alhasil belum sampai tengah hari dagangannya habis, Micah bernafas lega bisa menjual sayurannya sampai habis.

Sebelum membuka pembagian sayuran gratis di tengah kota, Micah membawakan banyak sayuran untuk Ondorus, Zaid dan Kuruna. Dengan senang hati mereka menerimanya terutama Kuruna. Micah pun segera kembali ke Sharance Tree dan menyiapkan sayur yang akan dibagikan kepada penduduk kota. Menjelang pukul 4 sore, Micah sudah bersiap di standnya.

"Ayo jangan malu! Jangan malu! Pilih saja sesuka anda!" teriak Micah menggunakan pengeras suara yang ia dapat entah darimana. Yang datang pertama adalah Shino, lalu disusul Carlos, kemudian Colette. Colette mengambil banyak sayuran, Micah merasa heran dengan tingkah Collette.

"Bukannya kau tadi memborong sayuran Collette?" tanya Micah.

"Hehe, untuk cadangan," jawab Collette dengan senyum misterius. Micah hanya diam saja walau dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk. Ternyata Marian datang untuk mengambil sayuran juga. Daria dan Gaius juga datang. Shara dan Monica datang lagi karena mereka akan makan besar hari ini. Sherman tak ketinggalan tentunya.

Pukul 6 sore sayuran Micah sudah habis, dia sudah menyimpan beberapa sayur agar panen besar kali ini ia ada jatahnya. Micah kembali ke Sharance Tree, melihat kebunnya yang kembali kosong.

"Haah. Akhirnya sudah semua..." Micah menghela nafas kemudian naik ke kamarnya.

"Hari ini dapat banyak uang, lumayan!" gumama Micah melihat keuntungan yang di dapatnya. Setelah menghitung uang Micah pun tidur. Tapi esoknya sayuran itu muncul kembali, Micah pun terpaksa menjadi tukang sayur selama musim semi ini. Untungnya Micah menjadi kaya, tapi setiap hari dia dan monsternya harus makan sayuran. Tak jauh beda, para penduduk juga setiap hari memakan sayur yang dibeli di Micah. Selain itu Micah juga mendapat julukan juragan sayur dari para penduduk karena kebunnya yang penuh dengan sayuran itu.

~FIN~

* * *

><p>NB: Ah sebenarnya ini Cuma satu chapter tapi karena sepertinya kepanjangan Usa ganti jadi 2 chapter.<p> 


	2. EXTRA

EXTRA.

Yang mana yang menderita?

Collette menempatkan sayuran yang dibelinya ke dalam setiap lemari makanan. Sementara bahan-bahan lain seperti tepung, coklat, gula, dll diletakkan di tempat lain yang kebetulan cukup satu lemari saja. Blaise yang melihat kelakuan Collette merasa agak curiga.

"Kenapa kau pindahkan semua sayuran?" tanya Blaise pada putri bungsunya itu.

"Kalau di kulkas semua kan penuh," jawab Collette.

"Memang benar, tapi kenapa semua bahan lain kau taruh di lemari itu?" tanya Blaise menunjuk lemari yang berisi bahan lainnya.

"Um, tapi jadi rapihkan?" tanya Collette dengan innocent.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi beritahu kakakmu," kata Blaise lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya. Sementara Collette tersenyum senang lalu pergi ke rumah Marian.

"Ini akan seru!" kata Collette dalam hati.

Siang sekitar pukul 12 Rusk pulang ke rumahnya. Ia membuka lemari makanan mencari bahan membuat kue. Tapi yang ada hanyalah sayuran.

"Kenapa ada sayuran sebanyak ini?" gumam Rusk sendiri, dia membuka kulkas berniat memindahkan sayuran-sayuran itu meski enggan. Tapi saat membuka kulkas, kulkas itu sudah penuh dengan sayuran.

"Kenapa begini!" kejutnya. Rusk membuka lemari makanan lain tapi yang ditemukan hanya sayuran. Semua lemari yang dibukanya hanya berisi sayuran.

Rusk hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat sayuran yang berlimpah di hadapannya. Pintu terbuka dan Blaise masuk ke dalam. Rusk yang menyadari kedatangan ayahnya langsung menghampiri.

"Dad, kenapa semua yang ada dilemari hanya sayuran?" gerutu Rusk menunjuk semua lemari yang dibukanya.

"Tadi Colette membeli sayuran untuk cadangan, memang bagus juga. Tadi Micah juga membagikan sayuran itu," jawab Blaise.

"Tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Rusk mulai emosi.

"Tidak, sebenarnya ada beberapa bahan. Tapi Collette yang meyimpannya, sudahlah kau makan sayur sesekali tidak apa akan?" kata Blaise. Rusk kembali mendengus kesal, dia pun pergi ke toko Hazel untuk membeli beberapa bahan.

Malamnya makanan yang disediakan serba sayur. Sarapan esok hari sayur. Makan siang sayur. Makan selalu dengan sayur. Sudah tiga hari penuh Rusk melihat sayur dihadapannya setiap saat, bahkan jika dia membeli ketempat lain yang ada sayur. Itu bagaikan neraka baginya. Colette memakannya dengan lahap, sementara Rusk menjauhkan makanan-makanan dihadapannya. Melihat saja membuatnya ingin segera pergi dari meja makan.

"Kau seperti anak kecil buang-buang makanan," ejek Collette.

"Huh! Memang salah siapa?" Rusk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sudah kalian berdua, Collette bukankah sudah kubilang beritahu kakakmu dimana kau menyimpan bahan makanan yang lain?" kata Blaise berusaha melerai.

"Aku pakai untuk bereksperimen dengan Marian," jawab Collette dengan santai.

"Apa! Bahan-bahan itu kau gunakan untuk apa saja! Dasar boros!" seru Rusk menatap pada Collette.

"Kau kan bisa makan sayur ini! Lagi pula kau selalu makan makanan manis! Sesekali cobalah sayur!" balas Collette menyodorkan sendok berisi sayur.

"Waktu itu sudah satu gigit kan!" seru Rusk.

"Apa manfaatnya kalau hanya satu gigit!" Collette tak mau kalah.

"Dasar rakus!"

"Dasar pemilih makanan!" Blaise hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi kedua anaknya yang seperti kucing dan anjing.

"Cukup kalian berdua, Rusk kalau begitu cobalah satu kali makan sayur. Kalau memang tidak bisa terpaksa kau masak sendiri setiap kau ingin makan. Dan Collette kau harus habiskan semua sayuran yang kau beli."

"Baik!" kata Rusk dan Collette kompak meski masih dalam aura negatif. Karena dari dasarnya Rusk memang benci sayuran, satu gigit pun ia tidak mau lagi. Rusk pun diberi uang untuk membeli bahan makanannya sendiri. Sementara Colette harus menghabiskan semua sayuran yang dibelinya.

"Dad, aku bosan makan sayur..." keluh Collette.

"Itu kesalahanmu sendiri," kata Blaise yang sedang memasak untuk Sherman.

"Makanya jangan rakus!" seru Rusk tepat disamping Collette dan berlalu pergi. Collette hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Sejata makan tuan.

~FIN~

Nah akhirnya selesai.  
>Maaf kalau masih jelek atau garing sangat, terlebih Rusk-nya super duper OOC. Nyehehehe...<br>Niatnya sih mau bikin skandal tapi teringat sedang puasa jadi di urungkan dulu niatnya...

Ok, review please...  
>If you read this you must review ^w^<p> 


End file.
